


When The Day Met The Night

by wuhandongie (neontornado)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Oneshot, Songfic, jibo, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontornado/pseuds/wuhandongie
Summary: There's a girl who lives all alone by the beach but one summer, a beautiful girl visits the beach every day to bask in the sun by herself. A songfic based on Panic! At the Disco's When The Day Met The Night.





	When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusflower/gifts).



 

 

 

> _So she said, "That's OK_
> 
> _As long as you can make a promise_
> 
> _Not to break my little heart_
> 
> _Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

 

Bora lived alone and she was content being alone on most days. It gave her so much freedom to sing and dance around without ever worrying that someone would catch her being silly. She lived at the edge of a beautiful white sand beach and it was paradise all to herself. There she stayed to build her own house, grow her own food, sew her own clothes and learn things about nature all around her.

 

Living by herself got lonely as expected but there wasn't much she could do. This is what she chose after all, to get away from the cities, the towns, from all the people too. People knew her to be loud enough to be heard above the crowd but when you scream too much, you'll get worn down pretty easily. She decided enough was enough and packed her whole life up. However, there were times she wishes to go back to the city. She came to town every so often just to pick up supplies but she'd be gone as quickly as she came, disappearing when morning arrived, like the moon disappearing when morning light would arrive. She didn't feel much of a need to talk to that many people on her visits but sometimes she wishes they'd remember her a little more.

 

There was one summer she remembers where she didn't feel so lonely.

 

It was a summer like any other she'd known where she would come out to the beach alone and dance on her own but she heard a sound and hid away. When she peeked out from behind a rock, there she saw her. Gold hair, pale skin, cherry red lips, and large eyes turned towards the ocean stretching miles and miles from the shoreline. Bora had never seen anyone like her before and the stranger was quick to notice her staring and gave her a shy hello.

 

As if possessed, Bora made her way over to the girl who introduced herself as Minji. When asked why Minji was a the beach, she laughed, saying that she wanted to see the beach sunset herself on her first night camping out alone at that particular place. This made Bora confused. Did this girl not hear of the weather forecast? There was a storm coming in that summer and being at the beach was going to be hard. Bora bit her tongue as the girl talked about how she planned to stay at the beach for the summer but suddenly blurted out the news of the storm in the middle of Minji talking about her little tent set up on the other side of the beach.

 

Minji frowned, a little sad and a little disappointed in herself for her carelessness but Bora assured her the storm would only be a couple of days at most. She was wrong, of course and eventually, she invited Minji into her home when the storm rolled in. For the first day, Minji would stare out the window wistfully as the rain hit the glass panes. The girl clearly wanted to be outside but it just wasn't safe. Bora decided to strike up a conversation again about why Minji wanted to go to this beach in particular. She was a little surprised when the other said she wanted to just be alone at the beach and get away from all the pressures of the city. The shorter girl felt the same and they kept talking about stress, escaping and how life was like at the beach.

 

They fell into a routine. Bora would wake up in her bed while Minji was still in her sleeping bag. She'd make breakfast for the two of them and they'd talk over breakfast and Bora would show her how she run the household by herself. They'd exchange stories while the storm still raged outside but even when the storm had passed, neither had spoken about Minji returning to her own spot at the beach but now they were free to go outside. Bora would tour her around and bring her to beautiful, scenic views, secret caves, and all sorts of discoveries she'd made over her years spent on the beach.

 

They both loved every moment, though they both knew their time was limited. Soon enough Minji would have to return to the city and Bora would be left alone. They chose not to talk about it.

 

Minji was bright, like the sun that shone above them as they would walk around the beach, sand between their toes and sea water lapping up against them when they would push each other to the shoreline. They would always laugh and they were incredibly loud that Bora was thankful the beach was empty, otherwise whoever was there would be deaf by now. They would dance and kick sand around as they did. They sang, their voices resonating throughout the beach with an imaginary audience applauding them.

 

The days turned to weeks, then months and their bond grew from Minji waking up in her sleeping bag to Bora waking up with her arms wound tightly around her. It was a shy summer romance that had blossomed between them and they were happy. They kissed for the first time when they watched the sunset from the opening of a cave they had spent a whole day exploring. It was shy, a hurried kiss from Bora followed by her hiding her face in Minji's shoulder. Minji could only laugh before pulling her off her shoulder and kissing her back. They would never forget that sunset. Bora would never forget how the wavering sunlight would light up Minji's face in that moment. That was a moment she would cherish.

 

When the time came that Minji had to leave, they were at a loss for words. Bora couldn't ask her not to leave, that would be so selfish of her, she thought. She kept those thoughts to herself when Minji said she would come back. She held back tears as Minji promised she would come back the next summer. The only thing she asked of Bora was to be patient for her return and Bora promised her that. What else could she do? She could only watch as Minji left the beach to get picked up at a drop-off point off the beach area. The shorter girl waved her goodbye with a sad smile that Minji returned with a bright one of her own as she yelled that she'd come back to see Bora again.

 

Every day, she waited at the shoreline singing songs to herself. She reminded herself to be patient. Minji was sure to come back. She was her sun and she thought of herself as the moon, illuminated by the light of the glowing sun.

 

No one came so she kept waiting and waiting. That summer passed, then fall, then winter, and spring and another summer without her sun returning. Every day, she waited for the golden girl to come back but she never did. Her sunshine had gone away, never to return for her. Perhaps she understood better now why it was better that she was alone.

 

Perhaps she was meant to just be a solitary satellite, floating alone without a sun to revolve around.

 

The sun is but a star and stars are all destined to eventually burn out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic dedicated to @lucidsuayeon and @queqiaos


End file.
